Slayers
"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. She is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand and fight against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." : ― The prophecy of the Slayersrc Slayers are young female humans bestowed with mystical powers that originated from the heart of a demon, which gave them superhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing and occasional prophetic dreams in the fight against forces of evil. While known primarily as the "Vampire Slayer," the Slayer also acted as a hunter of evil mystical forces in general (demons, badwitches, etc.). Slayers were legendary figures throughout history and retained a degree of notoriety in demonic circles, assuming a "Boogeyman" reputation. Originally, there was only one Slayer in existence at a time, because for there to be another Slayer, the previous one would have to die for her powers to be inherited. Because of this, Slayers were often referred to as the Chosen One. This process continued for thousands of years until the intervention of Buffy Summers in 2003 caused all Potential Slayers to become actual Slayers. History The First Slayer : Mia: "You think I came all this way to get knocked up by some demon dust? I can't fight this. I know that now. But you guys? You're just men. Just the men who did this...to her. Whoever that girl was before she was the First Slayer." : Shadow Man: "You don't understand." : Mia: "No, you don't understand! You violated that girl, made her kill for you because you're weak, you're pathetic, and you obviously have nothing to show me." : — Buffy Summers In ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men used powerful magic to infuse a captive native girl with the heart and soul of a pure demon. This process granted the girl incredible strength, speed, agility, endurance, a predator instinct, and superior healing factor: she became the First Slayer, called to fight the vampires, the demons and other forces of evil that populated Earth and threatened the innocent. Unfortunately, being fully infused with the essence of a powerful demon resulted in The First Slayer - sometimes known as the "Primitive" - becoming little more than an animal, separated from civilization, determined to slay and led completely by an insatiable blood thirst. Despite her having lost her original human nature, however, it must never be forgotten that the First Slayer was a formidable force of good who hunted and killed monsters that preyed on the innocent, and it was said that she also slayed the very last pure demon (Old One) that walked the Earth. The Slayer Line : "When one Slayer dies, the next one is called!" : ―Mia Salvatore Throughout time, the Shadow Men's descendants went on to form the Watchers Council, an organization dedicated to finding, training, and supporting Slayers, and shifting the scales from evil to good, in the never ending battle between the two. Whether the ways they went about doing this were entirely ethical or not, the Council was determined to stop the spread of evil.However, because of the violent nature of the life of a Slayer, their average lifespan was quite short after being called, under a year at most. Consequently, the Shadow Men's spell also created a large number of Potential Slayers - normal girls around the world who may one day be called. The Slayer line was not genetic in nature. Slayers did not inherit the calling from their parents and did not pass it on to their children. Dawn Summers was also not a Slayer despite being made from Buffy. When a Slayer died, one of the "Potentials"—seemingly chosen at random—gained the powers and abilities of the Slayer. The Watcher's Council tried to identify and train these "Potentials" before they are called, locating some as babies, but were not always able to do so, with some girls only being found after they have been "activated" as the Slayer, Buffy Summers being one of those girls. Each girl that was given the power of the Slayer was seemingly randomly chosen by the "unknown forces that surround the Slayer line." The forces that chose the Potentials, and that activate the one girl in almost two thousand around the world, were a mystery. Two Slayers This process continued through the generations until 1997, when the current Slayer—Buffy Summers was killed in battle, only to be revived via CPR, a few moments later. Buffy retained her Slayer powers, but her momentary clinical death was enough for the next Slayer to be called. For the first time in history, two full-fledged Slayers existed at one time, the other being Kendra Young. For the next several years, two Slayers co-existed: first Buffy and Kendra, who was called upon Buffy's death, and then Buffy and Faith Lehane, who was called when Kendra died, approximately one year later. Nonetheless, Buffy was still referred to as the Slayer and not just a'' Slayer. Though it was made clear that the Slayer line no longer ran through Buffy, but rather ran through Kendra who passed it to Faith. While Buffy and Kendra immediately were determined to be polar opposites, Buffy and Faith were two sides of the same coin, mirror images of each other, with one being what the other would have become if put under different circumstances in their respective lives. Faith, temporarily became homicidal and joined the other side, though reformed with the help of ensouled champion vampire, Angel, and began to seek redemption. When discussing why "they could never seem to get along," Faith stated that it's because there was only supposed to be ''one. Attack Against the Slayer Line : Nigel: "We all feared this day would come. When there'd be an attack, not just against an individual Slayer, but against the whole line..." : Mia: "Dracula - that's what it wants." : Nigel: "Yes. To erase all the Slayers-in-training and their Watchers, along with their methods..." : Mia: "And then Faith. Then me. And with all the potentials gone, and no way of making another...It's the end. There's no more Slayer. Ever." : —Nigel Rodgers and Mia Salvatore For some reason, Buffy's second resurrection, which was also the first magical one, caused an imbalance in the forces that surround the Slayer which allowed the First Evil to set in motion a plan to end the Slayer line. Her second death did not call a new Slayer, though various references have been made to the possibility of a Slayer being activated if Buffy dies. Following her first death, Mayor Wilkins said that he didn't want Buffy killed too quickly, because he didn't want a replacement showing up. Following her second death, Buffy herself, addressing a group of Potential Slayers, said, "My death could make you the next Slayer." and "It's true none of you has the power Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be called, and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule." Breaking the Chain : "So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power, now? In every generation, one Slayer is born, because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power, should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of this scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers, every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?" : ―Buffy Summers The mystical "rules" governing the calling of Slayers changed again in 2003, when Buffy discovered the Scythe, forged by the hidden Guardians, for the Slayer to wield. In order to defeat the forces of the First Evil, which would have hunted down and murdered all the Potential Slayers and caused an apocalypse without interference from the Slayer, Buffy had her best friend,Willow Rosenberg, use magic to tap into the Scythe's essence and perform aspell that called every living Potential Slayer at once, thus ending the legacy of "one girl in all the world." Buffy declared, "From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer will be a Slayer." After taking the time to find and count them, Buffy stated that there were at least 1800 Slayers in the world, 500 of which have joined the Slayer organization. Potentials were now activated as Slayers when they reached suitable maturation; Soledad for instance, was activated on her sixteenth birthday some time after Willow's spell. For centuries, the Watchers Council knew of a myth that tells of a Slayer who will change the world and the balance for the Greater Good resulting in the Universe rewarding that Slayer with incredible power and the chance to bring about a new reality, a new world, Twilight. Buffy's Watcher and long-time father-figure, Rupert Giles, came to believe that the myth was true and that this Slayer was Buffy. Giles secretly traveled the world searching for the only item that could kill Buffy if she reached this "God-hood." During the Twilight crisis, Giles was murdered, giving Buffy the incentive to use the Scythe to destroy the Seed of Wonder, the heart of the world and source of the supernatural. This act banished magic from Earth's dimension, along with many demons, though all pre-existing supernatural beings with inherent powers, such as vampires and pre-activated Slayers, remained. By the 23rd century, magic had begun to return to Earth, along with the demons, at which point Melaka Fraywas called to be the next Slayer. However, the powers of the Slayer were split between her and her twin brother Harth Fray, who had become a vampire. Harth possessed the mental aspects of the Slayer such as the dreams and premonitions, while Mel only had the physical attributes. Activation : "So it's different, I guess for different people. Some, it's a tickle. They don't even know. Or a rush. Fun. But for me, becoming a Slayer was like Mike Tyson in your face... and not the punching you Mike Tyson, ripping your ear off with his teeth Mike Tyson." : ―Unidentified Slayer Activation was a powerful experience. During their activation, Slayers tended to experience slight disorientation but seemingly felt a burst of power, though this momentary experience would vary from Slayer to Slayer. Sometimes the Slayer would experience nothing but a "tickle" and sometimes there would be a sudden rush of energy so powerful that it could knock the Slayer backwards. Their powers appeared to manifest at the exact moment of activation as well as the urge to fight and protect. For instance, the newly-activated Slayers during the Battle at the Hellmouth immediately broke out in battle with an army of Turok-Han vampires despite their apprehension seconds before, and an unidentified Slayer, seconds after activation, instinctively pushed her friends out of the way of an oncoming bus before being hit by it (and surviving). Powers and Abilities The powers that were bestowed upon the Slayer were mostly physical enhancements. It should be noted that while Slayers were stronger than most vampires it was their skill and training that mostly gave them the bigger advantage. *'Slayer Enhancement:' Slayers have the powers that other slayers do, including: **'Super Strength:' Slayers are endowed with greater strength that makes them stronger than that of humans (barring mystically or genetically enhanced), most shapeshifters, some demons and most, if not, the majority of all vampires. They can bend steel, lift heavy metal objects, punch into a concrete wall to no ill effect, and send a man across a room with one punch and kick. Slayers are also able to access even greater levels of their strength when upset or angry. **'Super Speed:' Slayers are able to move faster and react more quickly than normal human beings, shapeshifters, and most vampires. As their running speed is quite impressive, they are able to run fast enough to keep up with a school bus going at full speed. They can also outmaneuver all sorts of bullet-fire from multiple ranges and setting off a bear trap, but not getting caught in it. ***'Super Agility:' Slayers are capable of superhuman feats of agility. They can leap to great heights; though the maximum is unknown (vampires seem to be able to jump much higher). They are capable of reaching the roof of buildings in a very short period of time, after running up a sloping wall, and then flipping onto the roof. ***'Super Reflexes:' Slayers are able to move faster and react quicker than normal human beings. Mia has been shown snatching a crossbow bolt in mid-flight. **'Super Durability:' A Slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. **'Regeneration:' A Slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. Slayers also have several times the endurance of a common human, so it was difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. Despite this durability to blunt force, a Slayer's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but they recover from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Usually, Mia is completely healed within 24 hours of being injured, though more serious injuries have been shown to take at least a few days. Mia has survived contact with a live electrical wire; the normally lethal jolt simply renders her unconscious. **'Super Senses:' Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. **'Prophetic Dreams:' All Slayers through the ages shares a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer will frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place, even before being called. They can also experience prophetic dreams related to upcoming crises. Dreams existed in their own mystic plane or "dream space" where, for a Slayer, precognitive sense and the inherited memories of other Slayers could manifest themselves. One consequence of this power is that a Slayer has essentially fought all the battles of the Slayers before her. Also, Slayers have been known appeared in each other's dreams. Slayers seem to possess an enhanced type of precognition that warns her of impending danger through her dreams. For example, her dreams warned her of both her death by the hands of Lucifer and Lilith's death. **'Enhanced Intuition:' Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. A Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of vampires. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. This does not prevent Mia (and other Slayers) being ambushed by Vampires. Mia is unusually deficient in this sense. **'Slayer Collective Memories:' Slayers, within "dreamspace" are a collective of inherited slayer memories and prophecies. All Slayers through the ages share a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer will frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place. These dreams are usually vague, but can also be prophetic. Dreams exist in their own mystic plane or "dreamscape" where for a Slayer, precognitive sense and the inherited memories of other Slayers can manifest themselves. Weaknesses Despite their superhuman powers, slayers are still human and can be killed the same way humans can. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Humans Category:Hunters